<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auctioned by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466840">Auctioned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias'>The_Alias (Artemis_Day)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just a lot of weirdness really, Kidnapped Loki, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, M/M, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Rescue Missions, Semi-Crack, Slave Trade, Threesome - F/M/M, aliens are weird, including the human ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki gets kidnapped, Bucky and Jane will do whatever it takes to save him, no matter how absurd the situation turns out to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auctioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/gifts">Wynni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday fic for Wynni. Happy birthday my dear friend! :D</p><p>Also written for: </p><p>Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square E2: ‘Then Tears of Joy Stream Down My Face’<br/>Marvel Fluff Bingo Square N4: Reunited<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B1: Alien Planet<br/>MCU RarePairs Bingo Square B5: Loki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This never should’ve happened.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane stared at the control panel of their stolen spaceship and didn’t bother trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pod was built for one, so the two of them had to get used to cramped quarters for the thirty-six hours it took to get this far out in the galaxy. Jane’s entire lower half was numb by the end of it. She shook her feet out, but restoring circulation was slow, tedious work. Meanwhile, Bucky was already up and walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, “ he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true,” Jane snapped. “If I hadn’t decided to take that stupid detour to that stupid asteroid, then those stupid warlords would’ve have shot us down and taken Loki. We’d all be on our way home right now eating freeze-dried peas and carrots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shuddered. “Hopefully not that last part. Those things are nasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was meant to make Jane laugh, it didn’t. It sucked because Bucky’s face when he took that first mouthful of peas was one of the funniest things she’d ever seen. Now she didn’t know if she’d ever find anything funny again. No matter how corny the joke or lame the pun, it would always remind her of Loki…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on,” Bucky said, taking her in his arms. “We’re going to find him, okay? We’ll get a bigger ship and be back on Earth eating proper food in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that,” Jane sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever lied to you before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you liked the peas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, look, we both know Loki would never stand for being anyone’s prisoner. Especially not some space pirate in the middle of the Bumfuck Nowhere Quadrant.” Bucky nuzzled the top of her head. “He’s probably burning this planet to the ground as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right,” Jane sighed. She wiggled her toes and, to her relief, they obeyed. “I think I’m okay to walk now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane pushed him away and worked herself out of the ship. Her knees almost gave, but she refused his hand and walked across the sand in the direction of the cityscape several miles due north. Her steps were slow but purposeful, and she was picking up speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting him back,” she declared, fists in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet we are,” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traversed the desert under the light of the planet’s two suns. It was strangely cool out, a gentle wind at their backs pushing them forward. The closer they got to civilization, the more Jane’s determination grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever Loki was, he was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the bidding is now fifteen krratz. Do I hear sixteen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen krratz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sold! To the fellow in the back with the tentacle on his head. Interesting anatomical feature, my friend. Come on up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man… shaped thing on the stage wearing nothing but a loincloth was shoved at another man… shaped thing who literally snorted gray rocks at the auctioneer through his forehead trunk. Unperturbed, the auctioneer snapped two of his twenty-something fingers and a pair of tiny reptilian creatures gathered up the buyer’s payment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far off into the crowd, Bucky and Jane studied the stage. A massive birdcage had been fitted with silver and gold, possibly just for the aesthetic as this planet appeared to trade in dirt and gravel. Inside were five more ‘lots’ of varying sizes and species. Some were almost recognizable, like the bird-wolf hybrid in the white toga. Others, like the slimy, shapeless blob monster who spoke by spitting were a bit harder to wrap her head around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More important than his words was the person behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, next we have Lot Twenty-Two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reptile children dragged Loki out. As annoyed as he appeared to be, he didn’t fight back. The scrap of cloth he’d been forced into almost made Jane laugh. For his part, Bucky snickered, even as Jane jabbed him in the ribs. Moving center stage, Loki leaned into the auctioneer and his floating microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I just say that it is an affront to the royal house of Asgard that I wasn’t number one in this auction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auctioneer snatched the mic away. “We found this one masquerading as a prince on a tourist planet in the south district. As you can see, he has quite a rebellious streak, but don’t let that fool you. He is, in fact, moderately trained in the mystical arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Moderately?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki gasped, rattling his chains. “My friend, if you hadn’t placed inhibitors on these cuffs, I would show you ‘moderate.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would,” the auctioneer said, stepping back. “May I start the bidding at… two krratz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s mouth fell open. Before he could complain, one of the reptilian children jumped on his back and slammed a gag over his mouth. Not that this stopped him. He continued his muffled rants, no doubt making himself look extremely attractive to potential buyers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two krratz,” the auctioneer repeated, beginning to sweat. “Do I hear two krratz? Anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two krratz,” an absolutely huge and ridiculously muscled humanoid with one eye shouted. His singular gaze on Loki as he licked his lips was anything but innocent. “I bet I can knock that smart mouth offa him real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Jane hissed to Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word in her direction, Bucky stepped forward. “Three krratz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auctioneer grinned with too many teeth. “And that’s three krratz. Three krratz, ladies and gentleslugs. Do I hear four?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four krratz,” the musclehead said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” yelled Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind?” Jane hissed at him. “We don’t have any money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but when am I ever going to get a chance to get Loki like this?” Bucky’s eyes gleamed like a madman's. “Think of the leverage I’ll have over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six krratz!” Bucky shouted over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six krratz! Six krratz. My my, our little friend here certainly is moving up in the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had stopped fighting for now. He stared at Bucky’s head like he was planning all of the evil things he’d do to him once they were out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven krratz!” Musclehead declared. “And that’s my final offer. If Ugly over there wants to top it, be my guest. We’ll see where that gets him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hundred krratz!” Jane burst in, waving her arms. Her bid was met with a wave of gasps. “I bid one hundred krratz on Loki- on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One hundred on the slave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she say Loki?” a bovine creature said to the two-headed purple man next to her. “Like that trickster guy from Alfheim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, can’t be,” said the head on the left. “What would he be doing all the way out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane caught her breath and clung to Bucky for support, the auctioneer turned the spotlight on her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, I see we have some humans in our midst. Rich ones, too. That’s a first.” He nodded for the reptilian children to grab Loki’s chain. “And I believe that is also SOLD! One hundred krratz to the lovely lady… you are a lady, right? I’m honestly not sure what you guys are supposed to look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his question, Jane rushed to the stage, Bucky just ahead shoving people out of the way to make a path. Loki was led down the stairs, still chained up, but much less tense now that his dearest loves had saved him. It took everything Jane had not to pounce on him. She held out a hand to the reptile children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Key please,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one holding it looked at his partner, then shrugged and handed it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that adorable,” the auctioneer said, sidling over to them. Up close he smelled a bit like a wet dog. Jane had to turn away from him to breathe. “Looks like you’re already breaking him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to break her skull!” Musclehead threw a pair of cat creatures over his head to get to the front of the crowd. “You think you can buy my slave out from under me and get away with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of buying, I’ll need your payment before you leave,” the auctioneer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’ll pay you all right,” Bucky grinned. “Just let Jane here get her wallet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that final word, Jane undid the last of Loki’s chains. He stretched his back and rubbed his raw wrists, muttering curses to himself. When he was done, he waved a lazy hand at the crowd, sending them all flying in different directions. Rounding on the startled auctioneering, he manipulated the chains around his lengthy body until only his head was exposed. As he struggled in vain, Loki grabbed the other end and twirled him like a lasso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how they did it in that Western you showed me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Jane said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Loki lived out his dreams of being an American cowboy, Bucky took care of their dear friend, Musclehead. As expected, Musclehead’s sheer bulk was more hindrance than a help. His moves were slow and Bucky soon had the flailing creature over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, this guy is light,” he said. “I don’t know if it’s the gravity or he’s secretly full of helium, but I’m not even trying right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Musclehead shouted. “Put me down right now or you’re gonna get it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh am I?” Bucky did a few quick reps with Musclehead. “Yeah, I’m sure getting it right now. It’s honestly kind of dull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plunkface scorflicker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky furrowed his brow. “You know what? I’m going to assume that was really fucking rude and do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing Musclehead in the air, Bucky reared back a leg and kicked him into the sky. As weightless as he was, he rocketed straight up and vanished into the clouds, screaming all the while. When he didn’t come back down, Jane frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t just reach orbit, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely,” Loki said, leaving the auctioneer swinging from a post as he unlocked the cage and let the rest of the slaves go. “Not to worry, his species can breathe in space. He’ll be just fine albeit rather upset when he’s finally picked up by a passing ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, I hope you know where we can find one of those,” Bucky said, rubbing his neck. “Preferably with food. Edible food. I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki started to respond, but before he could, Jane was in his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said. “When they took you… I thought I’d never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, dearest,” Loki said, kissing her cheek. “You must have faith in me. Why, the only reason I didn’t break out sooner was to give you and James time to stage your daring rescue. I thought it might show you how very capable humans can be in space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure pal, keep telling yourself that.” Bucky drawled. “Also, I know this whole thing has been awful for you, but could you please put on some clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down at his mostly nude self. “Is there nothing here you haven’t already seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point. It’s unseemly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half of the people on this planet are always naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to know that. Just get dressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they argued, Jane settled in between her two dearest loves, sighing contentedly. Bullheaded and brash as Bucky and Loki were, there was no one else she’d rather explore the universe with. The journey home would be a long one. There would undoubtedly be detours along the way, but whatever obstacles they faced, they’d do it together. Jane knew it every time she looked in Loki’s eyes or felt Bucky’s touch. There was nothing to be afraid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait a minute,” the swaying auctioneer shouted as they walked away. “Who’s gonna cut me down? Come on, you can’t leave me like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear something?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not a thing,” said Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane smiled. “Me neither.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>